Playing With Fire
by Arabian3332
Summary: My name is Jamie Forbes. Yes, you read that right. Forbes. I'm Caroline's adopted sister. Caroline's sister Jamie is human, but she's as extraordinary as the rest. And a certain Original knows that.
1. Prologue: Introductions

**[A/N]: This probably will turn out to be rubbish, but I'm going to try it. Enjoy the first chapter!**

My name is Jamie Forbes. Yeah, that's right. Forbes. I'm Caroline's sister.

I was adopted by the Forbes family when I was seven, right after my parents died. Apparently they'd been friends. So, as a second-grader, I'd moved across the country from Colorado to Virginia. There was an upside, though. They had a daughter who was exactly my age.

Caroline and and I grew up together, not just as sisters, but as best friends. We helped each other, especially through Liz and Bill's divorce. She was there for me, and I was her shoulder to cry on.

Now, we're seventeen. Caroline is a vampire, and I'm just me. In a town full of the supernatural, Matt and I sometimes seem like the only normal ones. I mean, Bonnie's a witch. The Salvatores are hundred-year-old vampires. Jeremy's not exactly a prime candidate for "normal", and Elena's the freaking doppelganger. Let alone the fact that oldest vampires in existence live just down the road. So, yeah, Mystic Falls is pretty messed up. But it's my home.

**[A/N]: Sorry this is extremely short, but the next chapter will be up almost immediately. This gives you a little bit of background on Jamie. **


	2. Ice Cream and iPhones

**[A/N]: Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!  
><strong>

I'm sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream and watching _America's Funniest Home Videos. _Caroline walks into the living room and rolls her eyes while I chuckle at the cat trying to disentangle itself from the blinds.

"I can't believe you actually find that entertaining," she remarks.

I grin. "How can you not? This is quality entertainment."

Caroline sighs and grabs her purse. "I'm meeting Elena and Bonnie at the Grill. No inviting Kol over while I'm gone."

I pout. "But he's my bestie!"

Caroline glares at me. "He's also a murdering psycho. Just, behave."

Just before she closed the door, I hollered, "You know you love me!" I heard her laugh as the door shut.

As soon as she was gone, I picked up my phone and called the Mikaelson house. After the first ring, someone picked up.

"Hello, Jamie. What can I do for you?" I smiled at Klaus's light tone.

"You can give the phone to your little brother. And Caroline's at the Grill, if you're interested."

He chuckled. "Thanks for that bit of information." I heard him faintly call out, "Kol! Phone's for you!"

Not a moment later, he was on the phone. "Hey, Jay! What's up?"

I smiled. "Nothing much. Caroline's out and I'm watching _AFV_. Want to come over?"

He laughed. "I'll be there in a second," and with that he hung up. I clicked end just as the doorbell rang. I went over and opened it, letting Kol in. He automatically walked over to the couch and sat down on 'his end'.

Ever since I'd met him, Kol and I were best friends. We both had a sense of humor, but his was infinitely dirtier than mine. We both enjoyed being young and slightly immature, Kol more than me.

After an hour of laughing over people's stupidity, we turned off the TV and played Temple Run on my phone. We were really competitive, and he was currently trying to beat my high score. Out of the blue, he said, "You know, my brother's got a thing for you."

I looked at him curiously. "Which brother?"

He didn't even look up from the game. "Nik, of course."

I scoffed. "Klaus doesn't have a thing for me. He has the biggest crush on Care, though. You're confusing me with her."

His game ended, and he sighed in frustration. "This stupid game! And no, I haven't mixed you two up. He's never really fancied Caroline. You should hear him at home. 'Jamie has an archery competition tonight, does anyone want to go? Oh, Kol, how's Jamie?'."

I threw a pillow at him, and he easily dodged. "Oh, just quit it. No one would ever fancy _me_."

Kol tilted his head as he started a round of Angry Birds. "Why ever would you think that? You're pretty. If you weren't my best friend, I probably would have fed on you at least one time."

I lean over and smack him. He holds up his hands in mock surrender. 'Well, it's true. I wouldn't even guess how many times I've taken a bite from that one cheerleader, I think her name starts with a K."

I smack him again. "Dude! The council gives you guys bloodbags. And I'll let you guys take a bite if you need it."

He paused and looked at me. "You would?"

I nod. "Yeah, you guys are my friends. You wouldn't drain me dry. I'm much too hilarious," I joke.

We hang out in silence for a while, Kol playing on my phone. "I _have_ to get me one of these," he mutters as he tries out Subway Surfer. I laugh. Who would've thought that a thousand-year-old vampire would become addicted to iPhone games? But that was Kol.


	3. I'm a Witch Battery

**[A/N]: Next chapter!  
><strong>

Suddenly, my phone rang. Kol jumped, and the phone fell to the floor. I reached for it, but he got there first. He answered as I shook my head no desperately. "This is Jamie's phone. She's occupied. What can I do for you?"

I tried to take it from him, but he wouldn't give it up, smiling as I punched his arm. I heard Caroline's voice on the other end. "Kol? Why do you have Jamie's phone? If you did something to her..."

I take advantage of the fact that he's a little distracted to grab it back. "I'm fine, Caroline. He grabbed my phone when it rang. What's up?"

She sighed. "_Of course_ you invited him over right after I said not to. Anyways, we need everyone at the Salvatore house, even the Originals. Just come." With that, she hung up.

I looked at my phone, puzzled. "Well, I guess we've got to go."

A few minutes later, Kol and I walked into the Salvatore house. Everyone was in the main room, even Rebekah. But the blond Original looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. I went over to the couch and sat down between a tense Damon and Klaus, who looked like they'd been forced to sit next to each other. Kol stood behind the couch, annoying me by tapping the top of my head. I swung my hand back and slapped him. "Immature, incessant vampire," I muttered, and Klaus chuckled.

Bonnie stood in front of the fireplace and started talking. "I was doing a routine magical sweep of the town this morning, like I usually do. Guys, I felt this huge, dark force. It's coming. I think it's a coven of witches who practice dark magic. A whole coven of witches...that's extremely powerful. With dark magic, too. So I thought, 'Why are they coming?'. I looked into a few things, and I have really bad news." She turned to me specifically. "What do you know about your birth parents?"

I swallowed. "Not much. I was seven when they died. Why?"

Bonnie gave me a look of pity. "I think you're the reason the witches are coming. I consulted Grams about some things when first sensed the witches. She told me that they were coming because there was a Magister nearby. I looked into it, and a Magister is someone who, when sacrificed during a certain ritual, magnifies a coven's magic to extreme levels. Like, nearly invincible levels."

I blinked, letting that sink in. "So...I'm a witch battery?"

Klaus smirked and Kol laughed. Bonnie gave them a stern look. "Jamie, you're going to need to be careful. They're coming to sacrifice you to become invincible. I doubt you see the gravity of this situation."

I huffed. "Of course I do. I get killed, they do this thingy, and no one's safe. Got it."

Bonnie nodded, then glanced around the room at the Originals. "And I think they plan to use their powers to kill you after she's sacrificed."

Rebekah rolls her eyes. "Well, then the obvious solution is to not let her die."

Kol looked up and smiled. "Hey! She can come stay with us until this is all over! There's no way she can be killed when she's guarded by four Originals!"

I smile at his enthusiasm. Rebekah barks out a sharp laugh. "No way. Just, no."

Elijah put in his two sense. "He does have a point, Rebekah. She would be safest with us."

Kol grinned. "So it's settled."

Caroline stood up. "Hell, no! You can't just go stay with them! Who's to say they won't just kill you so you're no longer a problem, just like Mikael would have done!"

Klaus stood up also and glared at her. "I am not my father," he snarled. "I will protect Jamie with my life, if it comes to that." With that, he stalked out of the house, slamming the door.

I winced. "Care, You should not have done that. I'm staying with them." I get up and, along with the rest of the Mikaelsons, leave.

**[A/N]: Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you!  
><strong>


	4. Irritation Already?

**[A/N]: Next chapter! Hope you're liking it!  
><strong>

I drove over to the Mikaelson mansion with Kol. As soon as we were inside, he led me upstairs to a spacious suite. "Here, you can have this spare bedroom."

I took in the huge place. "This is a _guest room_?"

He shrugged. "Yes. By the way, Elijah picked up a burger from the Grill for your lunch. I know you didn't eat very much this morning."

I follow him back downstairs and into the kitchen. I dig into the bacon cheeseburger, and in less than five minutes it's gone.

Kol grins. "I have no clue how you stay so small, Jay. You eat more than Nik does."

I elbow him in the ribs. "Shut up!"

My size has always been a touchy subject for me. I'm seventeen, 5' 3", and weigh 98 pounds. So many people at school think I have an eating disorder, but I just have a really fast metabolism.

He grins. "I know, rough subject. Anyways, I have places to be. Rebekah can entertain you, or we have speakers in the living room that you can blast music with and practice your tryout for dance team. It'll annoy everyone." He grabs a key ring off their hanger and walks out the door.

I shrug, and go get my phone out of my bag. I find the living room with ease and connect it to the speakers. I put on the Cupid Shuffle to warm up, and turn up the volume, grinning.

Twenty minutes later, during my third run-through of Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance_, Rebekah comes into the living room. "What are you _doing_?!" she exclaims.

I stop mid turn. "I'm practicing for dance team tryouts. Kol said I could."

Rebekah snarled, "Turn the bloody thing off before I smash it!"

I step forward. "You did _not_ just threaten my music," I said with narrowed eyes.

"Your choice of music is _dreadful_!" the blond exclaims.

Before our argument can escalate any further, Klaus walks in. "Harassing our guest, are we sister?"

Rebekah glares at him. "Make her turn this horrible music off!"

Klaus rolls his eyes and turns to me. "Do you have to practice now? Maybe you can practice later when Rebekah's out."

I sigh and nod. I grab my phone and go upstairs to my new room.

Ten minutes later, I eye my phone. "A _little_ music won't hurt," I mutter as I turn it on. Pretty soon, I'm dancing in my room all alone, _Born To Be Wild _playing in the background.

At around 4 in the evening, Rebekah announces that she's 'going out and will be back maybe late tonight'. I don't think she likes me too much. So it's just Klaus, Elijah, and I sitting at the table for dinner. Kol still hasn't come back. The meal was delicious but simple. Meatballs and gravy, with mashed potatoes and green beans. I eat two heaping plates, ignoring the curious looks sent my way. "Who made this? This is amazing!" I exclaim as I finish my second plate.

Klaus shrugs. "It's nothing really. I've made better. I didn't have much time today."

I point my fork at him. "I now appoint you chef while I'm here. You cook _WAY_ better than Liz. She tries, but it's just not her forte."

I laugh, and the Mikaelsons chuckle. Just then, Kol waltzes in. "I would join you, but I've already eaten," he says, smirking. I roll my eyes. "So were is our dear sister?"

"She left earlier, said she'd be back late," I answer, still a little annoyed at him.

He shakes his head while smiling a little. "She won't be back until morning. I know her. Anyways, what are you planning to do tonight?"

I shrug. "School starts tomorrow, so I'll be going to bed early. Maybe a bit of practice for dance before, though." I excuse myself from the table to go get my phone. I set it up with the speakers in the living room once more, and dance for a while before going to bed.

**[A/N]: So now you know Klaus's hidden talent...cooking! Please leave me a review, they motivate me to update more often! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Start of School, Ugh

**[A/N]: So...HERE I AM! ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE!...Just kidding. Here's the next chapter. :)  
><strong>

The next morning, I was jolted awake by a pounding knock on my door. "JAMIE! ARE YOU GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF JUNIOR YEAR?!" Kol yells through the door.

That reminds me of where I am. I'm at the Mikaelson mansion. An entire family of thousand-year-old vampires are protecting me. My face breaks into a grin. Life is good. I scramble out of bed and am ready in five minutes. I open the door and race down the stairs, tripping on the bottom one. I try to regain my balance, but before I hit the floor, someone grabs me and sets me on my feet. I glance up to see Klaus. "Thanks."

He shrugs. "Wouldn't want you going to school with a concussion."

I smile and go to the kitchen. I eat a quick bowl of cereal, ignoring Kol's remark, 'Nik, that's a bigger bowl than you had!'. I fish the keys out of my purse, but they're snatched out of my hand. Kol is standing in front of me, keys dangling from his hand. I reach for them. "I need to go!"

He dances out of my reach. "I'm driving. You're not a safe driver in the morning."

Rebekah, who had just come back to the house, snorted. "You say that like you are," she retorted.

Kol pouted. "It was just a little accident!"

Klaus laughed. "Yeah, and the 1906 earthquake was 'just a little shake'."

I grin. The ever-serious Klaus just made a joke. He comes over, takes the keys from Kol, and twirls them around. "I'm driving her. And we're taking my car." He hands me the keys.

I put them back in my purse, and leave it on the kitchen counter. I follow him out to the garage and gape as he turns the key in a beautiful 1962 Ford Thunderbird. "This car is...amazing!" I manage to stutter out. In reality, it's my dream car. The classic lines tel me it's obviously an original, but redone. It's even in the color I wanted, cherry-red.

Klaus raises an eyebrow while smiling. "Are you going to check out my car all day, or are you getting in?"

I eagerly climb in the passenger side. The whole ride to school, I smile at the rumble of the engine and the movement of the axles under my feet. This car is perfect. When we get there, I climb out. "Thanks for giving me a ride! Who's picking me up?"

Klaus smiles. "No problem. And, last night Elijah and I talked about that. I'll be picking you up today also, but Kol will be driving you tomorrow. Anyways, have fun with the drama," he adds, smirking.

I roll my eyes and reach out to slap him, but he's already put the car in reverse. "See you later!" I call, and head into the school. I stop at my locker and put my backpack inside. Moments later, Caroline joins me. "So...Klaus drove you to school?"

I scowl at her tone. "Yes, he did Caroline. Kol's not a good driver in the morning. It's not a big deal."

She holds up her hands. "No need to be defensive. It was a question."

I shrug and walk away, heading for my first class.

By the time school is done, I'm ready to bang my head against the wall. I got hit on _four times_ in one day, and I even got asked out. I responded with some choice words, but that's not important. The only thing that kept me sane was texting Kol in between every class. He answered with a funny remark that kept me chuckling for the next hour. I grab my backpack and walk outside. Klaus is waiting, leaning against his Thunderbird. I swear, every unattached girl was staring at him, and even some of the attached ones. I grinned. He seemed oblivious to the attention he was getting. I slide into the car, grinning as I ran my hand over the dash. He raised an eyebrow. "Rough day?"

I nodded. "I hate school," I groan. "I got hit on like, four times. It's ridiculous. But at least I got cool classes this year. Oh! I got Ric's history class!"

Klaus smiles a little at my enthusiasm. "Good for you, then. Kol's been bored all day."

I roll my eyes. "He's gotta get used to it." Just then, the car hits something and I'm flung forward. I hear Klaus yell, "Jamie!" and then it all fades to black.

**[A/N]: Dun, dun, DUN! Cliffhanger! Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it!**


	6. A Hybrid's Heartattack

**[A/N]: Hola, dear readers! Sorry this got posted late. I had somewhere I had to be.  
><strong>

My hearing is the first sense I regain, soon followed by feel. Unfortunately. My whole body feels like I just got trampled by a herd of moose.I start to remember. _School, Klaus picking me up, ...the crash._ My eyes snap open and search for him. He's by my side the moment he sees my eyelids flutter. "Jamie! You need to drink, love," he says, biting his wrist and giving it to me. I manage to drink a little before the shadows take me again.

This time when I come to, I feel like I'm being carried. I open my eyes. Klaus is running at vampire speed back to the mansion. As soon as we arrive, he brings me inside and lays me on the couch. "Try to stay awake this time. I'm certain if you have a concussion or not." I try to nod, but my head pounds like a bass drum. He gives me some more blood, and I can feel the healing happen. I wince.

"How bad was it?" I croak as soon as I regain the ability to speak.

Klaus gets a bit pale. "From what I could tell, sprained wrists, a couple bruised ribs, a partially broken jaw, a dislocated shoulder, major bruising all over, probably a concussion, and more than likely some internal bleeding."

My eyes widen. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe I actually lived through that."

"You probably wouldn't have if not for Nik," Kol points out, striding into the room. He then turned and proceeded to yell at his brother. "You _bloody idiot_! Jamie could have been killed _permanently_ because you're a reckless driver! _This is not Europe_!"

Klaus grew red in the face and shot back, "You think I don't _know_ that?! If I was human, I would have had a damn _heart attack_! And it's not my fault the crash happened! There was literally nothing there! It was like the car hit an invisible barrier!"

Rebekah leaned on the doorframe. "Would've been one less problem." The boys turned to glare at her. "Hey. Don't look at me like that; you know I'm right. If she was dead, the witches couldn't use her in their ritual."

Jamie shot her a look. "Thanks for that. Glad to know how you feel," she quipped sarcastically.

Klaus looked ready to tear Rebekah apart, but luckily for her, Elijah chose that moment to make his entrance. "Everyone needs to calm down. Jamie is alive, and I am thankful for that. But fighting isn't going to help us figure out who did this."

Kol snapped his fingers. "Must have been a witch! They can do that freaky barrier-thingy to vampires, they should be able to do that with a car."

Klaus growled. "I will _tear them to pieces_."

Jamie held up her hands. "Just, chill. No one's tearing anyone to pieces."

Just then, there was a light knock at the door.

**[A/N]: I'm sorry..._Oops, I did it again! I played with your heart!_ No, really. Sorry. See you next week with a new chapter! **


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

**[A/N]: I'm back! Here you go!  
><strong>

Elijah went to get the door, and standing there was a blond girl who looked about fifteen. She smiled brightly. "Hi. Are you Elijah Mikaelson?"

He nodded warily. The girl smiled. "Oh. Well then, I've got a message for you, from an old friend. Reyna says hello." With that, she flicked her hand and Elijah flew across the room. She made a fist with her hand, and he slowly dessicated.

Jamie's eyes went wide. This girl was an extremely powerful witch. Klaus picked her up. "Rebekah, Finn, you go lead her away! Kol and I will take care of Jamie!" With that, the two Originals sped off, along with the Magister.

Rebekah sighed. "Nik always was a control freak." She noticed that Finn was already gone, and the witch was focusing on her. "Bloody coward," she muttered, before taking off towards the Bennett witch's house. Once she got there, she nearly knocked the door down she was pounding on it so hard. Bonnie _finally_ opened the door and said in a ferocious tone, "_What?!"_

Rebekah sighed. "You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. A witch just came to our house, dessicated Elijah, and forced us to flee. Finn's off God knows where, and Kol and Nik are somewhere protecting Jamie."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! What so you know about this witch?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "She's obviously really powerful. Plus, she has talked to some witch spirits."

Bonnie tilted her head. "How do you know that?"

Rebekah swallowed and looked at her feet. "She dropped the name of a witch from our past. A very powerful witch. One that killed the sister we never speak of," she said, finishing in a whisper. She looked at Bonnie, and the Bennett witch saw the tears in her eyes. "And if she's back, or another witch has her power, then we're all dead."

Klaus and Kol ran for many miles before stopping. Klaus set Jamie down gently, then turned to Kol. "Do you have any idea who that witch was?" he demanded.

Kol shrugged. "No clue. But I do know that she's really powerful."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," she muttered.

Klaus stifled the urge to laugh. "Kol, you do not understand the gravity of this situation. This witch knows Reyna."

Jamie looked between the brothers, confused. "Who's Reyna?"

Kol glanced at her. "A very powerful witch from our past." His voice shook a little, though he tried to disguise it.

Jamie's eyes grew wide. "You're afraid of her. What did this witch do to make an Original vampire scared of her?"

_**Flashback**_

_1489, Romania  
><em>

_A beautiful girl with dark hair laughed joyously, then jumped up into a tree. "Come on, Kol! I bet I can beat you across the forest!"_

_Kol, from below, grinned. "Oh, you know I can beat you, Ari."_

_Elijah sighed. "We do not have time for such antics. We must head for the village before Finn does something to anger Niklaus and he daggers him."_

_The girl pouted. "You're no fun, Lijah."_

_Rebekah laughed. "Come on, Ari. We must go save one brother from our other."_

_The girl perched on a branch. "What if I don't want to?"_

_Elijah sighed. "Aribelle. We must go. You know that Finn would do it for you."_

_Aribelle sighed. "Fine. But then I want to go to Bulgaria. I love it there."_

_Rebekah smiled. "Sure. We can head to Bulgaria next."_

**[A/N]: Please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think!**


	8. Is It Too Late?

**[A/N]: And onward to the next installment!**

Bonnie sat on the porch with Rebekah, and the blond Original told her the story of the witch from her past.

"The witch's name was Reyna. We met her in 1489."

**_Flashback_**

_1489, Romania  
><em>

_Rebekah smiled and curtsied as her brother introduced her to yet another dull person. But the next person stood out. She was about fifteen or sixteen, and had long black hair that complimented her chestnut-colored eyes._

_"Rebekah, I would like you to meet Reyna Feligivia. She is quite...talented."_

_Rebekah immediately caught her brother's meaning. This girl was a witch. She gave her a little curtsy. "Pleasure to meet you." _

_As the young girl repeated the gesture, Rebekah got the cold sensation that she was sizing her up. "Rebekah...Mikaelson, is it?"_

_She nodded her head in acknowledgement. _

_The young girl gave her a smile with a slight predatory edge that made the immortal uneasy. "Your reputation precedes you."_

**_End Flashback _**

Bonnie frowned. "I take it this Reyna is bad news."

Rebekah shuddered. "You have no idea."

The Originals froze at Jamie's question. _"What did this witch do to make an Original vampire scared of her?"_ They shared a look. Kol turned to Jamie. "She killed our sister."

Jamie gasped slightly in surprise. "She killed your sister? How?"

Klaus laughed humorlessly. "Oh, you know witches and their spells. She weakened her and finished her off with a spell. Luckily, she spell tired her so much that she perished also. I would hate to have her up and around again. She could have the power to kill us all, after sacrificing you."

Jamie gulped. "Let's not talk about how I'm a battery that gets activated by some crazy ritual. That just puts a damper on the mood. Tell me about your sister."

A voice came through the darkness. "I believe the correct term for you is _Magister,_ not 'battery'."

Kol stepped forward warily and Klaus shoved Jamie behind him protectively.

The blond witch stepped into the light. "So I see the hybrid's formed an emotionally bond. Oh, big no-no when they're going to be sacrificed."

Kol lunged at her, but she flicked him away with ease. Klaus tried to bite her, but she disabled him as well. Jamie stood there alone, eyes full of a mix of fear and courage.

The witch turned to Jamie. She raised a hand and touched her temple. Jamie collapsed, unconscious.  
>The witch smiled and picked up the unconscious girl with ease. Then she calmly started walking further into the woods, where she met up with seven other witches, ready for the ritual. She dumped Jamie into the marked-off circle. "Let's begin, shall we?"<p>

Bonnie sat at the Mikaelson mansion, trying desperately to track the witch. She grabbed Elijah's dessicated hand and concentrated hard. After getting an image, she pulled back with a gasp. "Rebekah! They're going to sacrifice Jamie!"

The Original grabbed Bonnie's wrist and pulled her along as she plunged into the forest. Bonnie directed her where to go, and they arrived at the small clearing. They found Kol and Klaus desperately hitting at an invisible wall. "They put up a boundary spell. We have to get in, Bonnie, or we're all dead!" Rebekah shrieked.

Bonnie gave her a look. "I've got so much more power than them." She put one hand to the boundary and slowly lowered her other hand. Klaus and Kol broke through the barrier. Klaus killed all the witches except for the lead blond, who held him off with the aneurysm trick. Bonnie stepped back into the fight, grabbing the girl's wrist. It broke her concentration, and Klaus was freed from his headache. He lunged forward. The girl desperately flicked her hand wildly, but her magic didn't work. She looked at Bonnie in horror, and then her eyes went blank and she crumpled to the ground.

Klaus stood above her. "You deserve that. Going after Jamie? Bad. Idea. And you can tell your other witchy friends to avoid this place, because I will do _whatever it takes_ to protect her."

**[A/N]: AS a special treat, I'm going to put another chapter right after this one. I promise, it has fluff. Happy Thanksgiving to all Americans!**


	9. Remebering the Forgotten

**[A/N]: Here is your promised chapter!  
><strong>

Jamie woke up just in time to hear Klaus's speech over how going after her was a bad idea. She tried to stand up, but could barely balance enough to sit up. Her head was spinning. She groaned.

Klaus's head whipped towards Jamie at her sound of pain. He went over and bit his wrist. "Here, love. It'll heal you."

She glanced up at him, then accepted his wrist. After she finished drinking, she could stand, but was still a bit unsteady. They slowly made their way back to the house, not wanting to jar her system with vampire speed.

Rebekah and Bonnie had taken off back to the house, as Bonnie was going to undo the spell on Elijah. Kol had gone off to, and these were his words, 'inform the rest of this _useless_ vampire population on what they bloody missed'.

Finally, Klaus got slightly impatient as Jamie stumbled on yet another rock. He scooped her up into his arms. She squeaked in surprise and grabbed the front of his shirt to keep from falling. "Klaus! You're going to drop me! Put me _down_!"

He gave her a look. "Really, love, I'm not going to drop you. I have had a thousand years to hone my reflexes."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if you drop me, you owe me ice cream. With hot fudge sauce on top."

He grinned. "Of course. But I'm not going to drop you."

Fifteen minutes later, the pair arrived at the mansion. On the porch, Klaus gently set Jamie on her feet. She gave him a smile. "You were right. You didn't drop me."

He gave her a crooked smile. "I always keep my promises, love."

She gave him a pointed look, remembering some of his past actions.

He sighed. "Let me revise that. I always keep my promises _to you_."

Their eyes locked for a moment, but then Bonnie opened the door. She glanced between the two quickly. "I'm just...just leaving. Elijah's fine. Good night." She hurried off.

"Bonnie!" Jamie called.

The witch turned to look at her. "Thank you."

Bonnie gave her a look that Klaus couldn't quite decipher. "I didn't do it for you." Then she got in her car and drove away.

Klaus saw how much Bonnie's words hurt Jamie. He grabbed her hand and they went inside. Instead of stopping to see his siblings, he brought her over to the library. He let go of her hand and started searching for something. He found what he was looking for, a intricately carved wooden box. He sat down on the leather couch then asked, "Are you going to join me?"

Jamie nodded and sat beside him. Klaus opened the box carefully and pulled out a leather pouch, about one foot squared. She almost asked him what he was showing her, but then decided against it.

He opened it, and inside were a stack of drawings, all on ancient parchment, all depicting a beautiful dark-haired girl. He glanced at her. "This is the box I put together to remember our sister Aribelle. I drew these a long time ago." They quietly shuffled through the drawings. Many of them depicted Aribelle laughing or playing around with Kol.

"I take it they were close," Jamie commented.

Klaus nodded and smiled. "Oh, they were _very_ close. She was his twin sister."

"That must have been especially hard, then." She couldn't imagine losing Caroline, and she wasn't even her real sister.

They sat there for a while longer, looking at the drawings. There were so many, and Klaus told her the story behind each one. Jamie really felt like she knew this sister, even though she'd been dead centuries before she was even born.

Eventually, Klaus tilted his head a little. "She would have liked you. Sometimes, you act just like her."

Suddenly, Jamie realized how close they were. She was leaning against his side, and her head rested on his shoulder. They'd been talking in quiet whispers, even though there was no need to. Klaus must have noticed this too, as she felt him draw in a breath. She turned her head and saw that their noses were inches apart. Her eyes locked with his, and her heartbeat quickened. They started to lean in...

Then Rebekah's voice came from the other side of the door. "For god's sake, just snog already!"

They jumped apart. Rebekah groaned. "Come _on_. I've been waiting for this ever since she arrived. Seriously." They heard her walk off, then Klaus cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed. He put the box back on its shelf, then offered Jamie his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. "You must be tired. I'll tell my siblings not to disturb you tonight."

She nodded. They walked out of the library and to the main foyer. They stopped just below the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning, Jamie."

She smiled. "Good night, Klaus." She started up the steps, then he heard her whisper to herself, "Oh, heck with it." She came back down and pressed her lips to his.

He got over his initial surprise quickly, and kissed her back. She smiled, and then pulled back. "Good night," she whispered, then walked up the stairs, leaving the hybrid speechless, which is quite a feat.

**[A/N]: There you go. Hope you loved it. Once again, Happy Thanksgiving.**


	10. Questions Without Answers

**[A/N]: I feel like a horrible human being for making you all wait so long.**

When Jamie returned home, Caroline practically tackled her in a hug. "Jay! I heard about what happened! Are you okay?"

Jamie smiled and pulled away from her sister. "I'm fine, Care. I was with Klaus and Kol after the crazy witch attacked us."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Not even a scratch on me. I'm the witch battery, remember? They won't let me get hurt. My blood falling onto the earth could accidentally cause the apocalypse." Jamie smirked.

Caroline scoffed. "I still don't like you around them. Remember everything Kol's done? And let's not even talk about Klaus."

"They're not evil," Jamie insisted. "They've made mistakes, but so has everyone else in this town. You can't excuse the others and blame them! Sure, their mistakes are better, but they're trying. If Klaus was truly evil, don't you think he would've killed everyone in the town already?"

"I still don't like it. I talked to Mom, you're not allowed to be around them anymore."

Jamie was infuriated. "You can't control my life! You can't tell me I can't see them!"

Caroline crossed her arms. "Just go to sleep. We'll discuss it with Mom in the morning."

Jamie made her way up the stairs, shaking with anger. "And I was ready to tell you all about my day and how happy I was. Guess that won't be happening."

Caroline called, "Jay, wait," but Jamie had already walked out of sight. Caroline ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I really messed up this time."

XxX

In her room, Jamie grabbed a jacket before opening her window and climbing out onto the roof. She had come home with plans to talk to Caroline and Liz, not to fight with Caroline and be confined to the house.

She took a steadying breath before running and jumping towards the huge oak tree next to the house. She was free from everything for just a moment before her fingers closed around a branch and she was scrambling not to fall.

Jamie dropped to the ground, wincing as the impact rattled her from head to toe. She heard Caroline inside, heading towards the front door to stop her. So Jamie did what always got people in trouble. She ran.

She heard Caroline calling behind her, but she ran faster, knowing that if the vampire wanted, she could have her back inside in a split second. She reached the Grill and headed inside, knowing that to follow her would blow the vampire's cover. From the relative safety of a booth, she texted Kol. 'Friend time?'

The reply was immediate. 'Where r u?'

'Grill. pick me up?'

Jamie didn't have to wait, because the next person to walk through the door was Kol himself. She gave him a half-smile. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Are you okay?"

Jamie shrugged. "I'm..dealing. How are _you_?"

Kol parroted her answer. "I'm dealing."

They were silent for a moment before Kol clapped his hands. "Well, this is perfectly depressing. Let's do something fun."

Jamie grinned. "Movie?"

"You know me too well, Red." Kol messed with her hair, making her slap his hand away, scowling. "How does Rush Hour sound?"

"Perfect. I need a distraction. It was either you or Rebekah, and I don't think that after today she'd be too receiving."

Kol chuckled. "I think not. Well, let's go."

XxX

Twenty minutes later, they were in the mansion's living room being entertained by Jackie Chan and Chris Rock. "This movie never gets old," Jamie commented.

"I agree. Now, kindly shut up."

Jamie rolled her eyes. Kol _hated_ it when people spoke during movies. She slapped the back of his head. "Don't tell me to shut up."

"Don't hit me," he replied absently.

Jamie returned her attention to the movie, giggling as a particularly funny scene occurred. She turned to make a comment to Kol, only to find him staring at the wall, seemingly lost in thought. She shook her head slightly, refocusing on the screen. Only then did she realize her exhaustion.

Not physically, but mentally. Today had been trying, and she just wanted to stop thinking. Get away from the thoughts swirling through her head, each vying for attention. Some she wanted to think about, but not now. Some she wanted to completely forget about, never to think of them again. Sometimes it was hard to tell which was which.

When she fell asleep curled up on the couch, she had no more answers than she'd had at the beginning of the day, just more questions.


	11. Breakfast at the Mikaelson's

The next morning, Jamie woke up to the smell of bacon and telltale clatter of someone cooking. She stood up and stretched, wincing. She made a mental note to not fall asleep curled up on the couch anymore before wandering off towards the kitchen.

She stumbled through the doorway, running a hand through her tangled, curly red hair. Klaus looked up from his cooking and smiled. "So Sleeping Beauty awakens."

Jamie scowled. "First, food. Then you can talk."

Klaus smirked, but handed her a plate with an omelet on it. "It was supposed to be Kol's, but you woke first. He'll just have to make his own."

Jamie took a bite, then commented, "He won't be too happy about that."

They stood in silence for a while, both skirting around the elephant in the room.. Their kiss. Both wanted to discuss it but weren't sure how.

The silence was broken when Rebekah walked in, already looking impeccably ready for the day. "I'm going to forgo my nonexistent-omelet for a nice cup of A+," she announced, pulling up a crystal tumbler.

Kol sped into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and pulling out a bloodbag. "Last A+, sis. Find another type."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "That's my favorite kind! You only took it to spite me, there's plenty of B- left!"

"Well, today I want A+. Deal with it." Kol pulled out a straw and, while maintaining eye contact with Rebekah, stuck it in the bag like a juice pouch.

Jamie smiled, trying not to laugh at her friend's antics. She shook her head and returned her attention to her breakfast. "This is great, Klaus."

"Sorry, we're out of cheddar. I had to use _colby._" Klaus says the word with distaste.

"Ah, I see. You're a foodie who looks down on what us mere mortal consume. That's cool. As long as the meals I eat while I'm here are edible."

"You've got to be particular about food, love. That's what I've learned over the past thousand years."

Their banter was disrupted by a knock at the door before a certain blonde vampire breezed right on in. "Where's Jamie?"

Jamie raised her fork, catching Caroline's eye. "Present."

"Mom was worried sick when you didn't come home last night! I had to convince her that you had planned to spend the night at Elena's."

Jamie looked confused. "Elena's your friend, not mine. Mom knows that, right?"

"She was desperate. She bought it. But you can't stay here any longer! She's getting worried!"

Jamie raised an eyebrow challengingly, pulling out her phone and calling her mother. "Hey mom. Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, and Rebekah invited me to stay at the Mikaelson's for a few days, is that alright?...Sure, you can talk to her." Jamie offered Rebekah the phone with a look that said, 'Play along.'

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but took it. "Hello, Sheriff Forces. Yes, I did invite Jamie over. Is that alright? Good. Good. Okay, thank you. Bye now." She hung up. "Your mother's fine with it."

Caroline looked indignant. "You can't just go over my head for your own selfish reasons, Jamie! You being a Magister affects all of us!"

Jamie pushed away from the counter, stalking towards her sister. "Yes, it does. And the safest place for me is with the Mikaelson's, since they have no wish for death and a thousand years' experience of defying it. So you can just leave well enough alone!"

Caroline looked shocked, blinking back a few tears. "I just wanted to help you."

Jamie lowered her volume. "I know, but please trust me when I say I've got it covered. Okay?"

Caroline straightened her shoulders, nodding. "I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Tonight?"

Caroline stared at her. "The girl's night we had planned for the last month?"

"Oh, yes, that. Rebekah's coming to, aren't you?"

Rebekah looked bored. "I suppose so. I've had enough of my brothers. If I don't escape I'll end up stabbing someone with a fork."

Caroline looked pleased. "It's settled. The Grill, at eight. See you there!"


End file.
